


It wasn't just a kiss

by Crow_tits



Category: Block B
Genre: Bromance, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied Relationships, Park Kyung is a Little Shit, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_tits/pseuds/Crow_tits
Summary: In which one little makeout session leaves Pyo Jihoon with messy thoughts and Lee Taeil smiling.





	1. Just the beginning

Jihoon wouldn't be able to properly explain his current state of well being. Something he wished his elder -- and what he considers to be his older brother -- friend could understand.

Minhyuk had always been someone that didn't like to pry, as he thought everyone had the right to say if something was bothering them when they felt like saying so. That was something that Jihoon understood about the older man.

"I-it's really nothing you should worry about, hyung." Jihoon liked to think he was a good liar. His speech was always smooth and he never looked away --

"I call bullshit." Minhyuk bluntly states. "You're sweating like you just ran a marathon. And what's with all the stuttering? You're a terrible liar, Jihoon."

_Okay. So maybe he wasn't such a good liar..._

"I'm just tired. Really, hyung." Minhyuk squints up at the slightly taller man which only makes Jihoon sweat even more.

Just as the older male was about to say something, a shrill sound is heard and Jihoon recognizes it as the annoying ringtone that belonged to Minhyuk.

For some reason Minhyuk thought the very old nokia ringtone needed to be on every phone he purchased as it is comforting -- even on this new brand of iphone he owns!

Jihoon heaves a sigh of relief when the male looks away to answer the phone, ridding the younger of having to endure such an intense glare.

Whoever it is has the dancer brightening almost immediately, and Jihoon raises an eyebrow at the overly perky tone his elder takes on as he converses with whoever it is on the other line.

"Must be that foreign girl again." Jihoon nearly jumps out of his skin as a hand wounds around his neck.

Kyung doesn't seem to mind that he startled the male and just continues to shift himself more comfortably onto the kitchen counter, pulling Jihoon closer into his hold.

"How did you end up in our apartment again? Minhyuk-hyung changed the locks just yesterday!" Exclaims Jihoon as his roommate evacuates the kitchen, wincing at his dongsaeng's deep yet very loud voice, and heading to their small living room.

"I got a key from Jiho." Shrugs the much shorter man as Jihoon tries to release the hold Kyung has on him.

"Don't tell me you went into the landlord's office again and took the key!"

"Okay. I won't."

It was no secret that Park Kyung is the resident troll and trouble maker of the apartment building owned by his childhood friend, Woo Jiho. He's well-known throughout the whole of Daelim Residence and most persons tried to avoid the ever smirking devil.

So-called smirk is present on his face right now as he continues to hold an annoyed Jihoon to him.

"I heard the conversation as I was coming--"

"You mean sneaking in --"

"-- and am quite curious," releasing his hold on Jihoon so quickly nearly has the male falling over, but luckily he catches himself and turns to glare at the man. "You _have_ been acting weird lately."

The innocent tilt of head and finger to chin can fool any stranger, but Jihoon knows better and he can feel the sweat begin to form on his already wet forehead.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do, Jihoonie." Kyung smirks, swinging his legs back and forth from his place atop the counter. "Ever since that house party last week..."

Jihoon freezes as Kyung watches him closely. He can feel the moment when Kyung mind clicks and the smirk reappears.

Curse all the Gods that made Kyung so maddeningly intuitive!

"Hyung! Were you talking to Stephinnie?"

"It's Stephanie, Kyung." Looking around, Jihoon finds that Minhyuk has reentered the kitchen. "I don't even want to know how you know her name."

"Same thing." Kyung beams and Minhyuk rolls his eyes.

"I see you're still breaking into our apartment. What did you come to steal this time?"

"I don't steal! I borrow! And I came to borrow your plunger. My toilet clogged up again."

"You borrow but don't return, so I see no difference. Also, didn't you 'borrow' our plunger last week? That's why we have a new one."

Seeing as the conversation had taken such a turn, Jihoon plans his escape as the two begin to argue over the fact that Kyung did indeed steal the previous plunger.

"You did in fact take it, brat. Jihoon, where do you think you're going?" Freezing in his tracks, Jihoon slowly turns around to find that although Minhyuk has a choke hold on Kyung with his arms, he is staring straight at him.

"Uh..."

"We still haven't finished our discussion of why you have been so reclusive lately."

"Yeah, Jihoonie. You have been avoiding even going to the arcade with Yukwon twice this week." Pouts Kyung even though his neck is stuck between Minhyuk's toned arms. "He complains to his hyung all the time of no longer having his best mate."

"You do know that Yukwon is older than you right?" Jihoon tries to change the subject, catching onto the obvious slip up  
Kyung provides.

"That brat could never really be older! I do not accept it!"

"Just because he beat you at a few games? Really, hyung?"

"Those few games are my life, okay? I demand a rematch-"

"Don't you dare try to change the subject, Pyo Jihoon!" Kyung is flung out of Minhyuk's hold as the oldest crosses his arms across his chest. Jihoon flinches.

In their grouping of friends, Minhyuk was the one everyone often teased as being 'boring' or daresay, 'ordinary'. He often took it in stride and even laughed along with it most times, but there were times you just couldn't joke with Minhyuk.

_Like right now._

"Something's troubling you and I'm worried." Chest warming a bit at the clear concern in his hyung's tone, Jihoon feels a bit guilty for doing this to him.

His hyung that often times was there for him, who made him breakfast when he was running late for work and watched shows with him until early in the morning. He deserved to know what was up with his friend that he took so much care of.

"Does this have anything to do with that make-out session you had with Taeil-hyung at the party?" Kyung asks from his place sprawled out on the tiled floor like a star fish.

"Make-out session with Taeil-hyung?" Questions Minhyuk, frowning down at Kyung. "Taeil? Do you mean Lee Taeil that moved in last month?"

"Yeah. Remember the party..."

As Kyung airs his big mouth out, Jihoon is frozen in place as the events of that night comes to the fore-front of his mind.

The tipsiness and loud music along with the scent of alcohol on his breath.

_And of course the feel of Lee Taeil's lips on his. The feel of his hands and the urgency that filled the air around them in that small bathroom._

"-oonie? Is this true?" Blinking back to the present, he finds that Minhyuk has moved closer to him.

"Y-yeah..." He doesn't know what he expected his roommate's reaction to be, really.

Jihoon liking a guy? Just the thought has Jihoon himself frowning.

He never considered himself attracted to the same sex before. He had always thought that he was straight!

But then, Lee Taeil moved in and... well... He wasn't straight anymore.

"Do... you like him?" Minhyuk asks cautiously because he knows Jihoon. He knows his junior like the back of his hand.

He wouldn't just kiss anyone, even drunk. Much less doing the kissing that Kyung had been describing earlier.

Pyo Jihoon is a helpless romantic and the tentative nod the younger male gives makes Minhyuk sigh.

_Why hadn't he noticed sooner?_

"I knew it!" Kyung sits up with a smile on his face. "Those googly eyes you always made around Taeil should have been enough evidence, but I couldn't--"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Minhyuk guides the taller male into the living room away from Kyung who pouts at being ignored.

"I... didn't know how you'd react and well... I wanted to figure things out for myself." Sitting on their very comfy brown sofa, Jihoon couldn't meet his hyung's eyes.

Jihoon finds himself enveloped in warmth and opens his eyes to find that Minhyuk is hugging him.

"I don't care if you like a guy, Jihoonie. If I did I would be a hypocrite."

"Huh?" Is Jihoon's intelligent response.

"The fact that Jiho and Jaehyo are a thing is reason enough." Chuckles Minhyuk, pulling back from the hug with a smile on his face.

"Wait... those two...?"

"They go at it like rabbits." Laughs Kyung from the kitchen.

"So did you and Yukwon before he got his girlfriend." Minhyuk says loud enough for the male to hear.

"I was helping him find his way." Shrugs Kyung as he enters the living room with three beers in hand. Plopping down right beside the two on the sofa, he hands the drinks over.

"Isn't it a bit too early for drinking?" Minhyuk wrinkles his nose, but still opens the can.

"Never too early."

Staring down at the can in his hand, Jihoon rolls the container around in his palm.

"I should tell him how I feel." Hearing the youngest's deep voice, both look to him. "Taeil-hyung deserves to know."

_But..._

"What if he doesn't like me?" Jihoon looks to Minhyuk whose heart contracts at the wideness of the younger's brown eyes that shine with tears. "What if that night was just drinks and stupidity-"

"Oh please. Taeil-hyung likes you." Snorts Kyung. "Trust me on this. You're all he talks about whenever I'm around him."

"R-really?" Kyung cringes seeing the close to tears Jihoon turn to look at him.

"Gosh. Wipe your nose-" Seeing the glare directed his way courtesy of Minhyuk, Kyung switches his sentence quickly.

"Y-yeah!"

"Taeil would be an idiot not to like you, Jihoonie." Whispers Minhyuk, wrapping his arms around the youngest's shoulders.

They had always been very close ever since they were younger. The touches and hugs out of nowhere were a normal thing for the two, so Jihoon just relaxes into his hyung's hold and sighs.

"I'll tell him later then." Minhyuk feels the smile against his arm and couldn't help but smile as well.

"Hey! I want in on the hugging bro moment too!"

The three stay quiet for a little, enjoying the feeling of the comfortable silence until-

"Hey, guys? I really do need that plunger."

Two resounding groans are heard inside the apartment.


	2. Just the climax

Although Jihoon wished to prolong having to face his inevitable confrontation with Taeil, Minhyuk was having none of that.

"I-i=I'll go tomorrow. It's getting pretty late-"

"'Pretty late' my ass," snorts Kyung, who has yet to leave the two's apartment even after acquiring the plunger. "It's only midday!"

"Exactly! Perfect time to have lunch and maybe Taeil-hyung is-"

"Jihoon," the simple call of his name has the tallest flinching as he turns to face Minhyuk. "Go now before I make you."

Knowing his hyung and how forceful he can be, Jihoon makes the wise decision of exiting the apartment after making sure his breath didn't smell and that his hair and clothing was in a normal state.

"Good luck~!" Sing-songs Kyung from the doorway as Minhyuk shoves the youngest out of the apartment. Standing awkwardly in front of the door that Minhyuk slams closed, Jihoon takes a deep breath. There really was no reason for him to be nervous. Taeil is after all one of the nicest people that Jihoon has ever met.

_The rejection is just the thing that is in the way!_

It felt like an eternity walking down the hallway toward his hyung's - his crush, really - apartment. Standing in front of the door, Jihoon takes another deep breath and as he knocks on the wooden door he lets it go. It feels like another eternity waiting for Taeil to answer, which in that time Jihoon has already mapped out all the crooks and crevices along the door in front of him. 

Finally, the door opens to show a short male in an over sized sweater with messy brown hair and glasses that slide down his nose. 

"Ah, Jihoon!" Pushing the glasses up as a smile takes to his lips, the young man stares up at Jihoon. "What can I do for you?" 

_Can you stop looking so good for once, for starters?!_

"I-I wanted to talk to you, hung." Blinking, Taeil tilts his head slightly in curiosity before moving away from the doorway to give Jihoon some space to pass. 

"Come on in then." Just as he had last seen it, Taeil's apartment is still well-kept and painted in warm tones of brown and green with furniture that matches the warm feeling. As Taeil didn't rent with anyone, his apartment seems much larger than the one that Jihoon shares with Minhyuk - and much more put together.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Taeil asks as the younger takes a seat on the earthy-brown sofa. 

"I'm fine." Thinking of the two beers he had had prior thanks to Kyung, Jihoon opts to just fiddle with his shirt as Taeil comes to sit next to him after grabbing a can of beer from his kitchen. 

Jihoon finds himself stiffening slightly as he can feel the heat of the other occupant on the sofa. 

_Why'd he choose to sit so close?!_

Unbeknownst to what is running through the younger's mind at the moment, Taeil turns to smile at the male. 

"I haven't seen you much lately. How have you been?" 

"G-good! I'm just busy with... stuff... and work." Taeil nods as if understanding completely. 

"Work can be quite stressful. I hope you're getting time to relax. Sales work can be quite demanding, I imagine." Jihoon can only nod his head, not even finding the strength to look at the older who frowns slightly at the notion. 

"You said you wanted to talk to me, Jihoon? Is something wrong?" 

"I... I wanted to talk to you about..." He finally looks up at Taeil, who has placed his beer on the table and now just stares at Jihoon waiting to hear what he has to say. 

"About?" Prompts Taeil patiently after a few seconds pass with just the two of them staring at each other. 

"...The party." Jihoon finally says and Tail furrows his brows in confusion. If Jihoon looked closely though, he would have seen the flash of something particular in the older's eyes. 

"What about it?" His voice is so soft and Jihoon cannot meet his gaze any longer and instead looks down at his hands. 

"Can... can you remember how much we drank and joked around...?" 

"Yeah. Jaehyo had even resorted to dance on the table with Kyung-sshi cheering him on by throwing won bills at him." 

_Why is his voice so soft?!_

"Right. Jiho-hyung had even gotten Minhyuk-hyung to let loose and drink more than usual and it was nice seeing hyung have a good time." Despite the situation, Jihoon cannot help but smile at the memory of a drunk Minhyuk laughing. 

"... And we had kissed." Taeil's words do not register for a moment and Jihoon's head snaps up to meet the amused gaze of his elder after realizing what he had said. 

"Y-yeah. We'd kissed..." Jihoon can only stare as Taeil tilts his head to the side. 

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" 

"Yeah," coughs Jihoon as he shakes his head. "I wanted you to know that I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry." 

_This wasn't what he had wanted to say!_

"Oh," Taeil's expression seems to dim just a bit, but that could just be Jihoon imagining things. "It's okay." 

"I-it's not! Even if I was drunk, I shouldn't have done that to you-" 

_What was he saying? He doesn't regret kissing him. He actually wants to kiss him again right now-_

"Jihoon, stop." Taeil interrupts, raising his hands up in a placating manner. 

His mouth snaps close as Taeil gives him one big bright smile, chuckling just a bit. 

It takes his breath away, if he were honest. 

"Jihoon," Taeil begins, moving closer and placing his small - so small to Jihoon, really - hands over Jihoon's. "I honestly would love it if you would kiss me again." 

Jihoon's mind goes blank as once again Taeil makes all thoughts just cease. "W-what-"

"I like you," Taeil says firmly. "And have for a while now, and well... the kiss just solidified that. So it wasn't just a random kiss for me." 

"You like me." Jihoon says and Taeil nods, lips quirking into a half smile. 

"I do... and I have a feeling you like me too, Jihoonie." He had moved closer and Jihoon can feel his heart pick up its pace. 

_Can he call me that forever?_

After a moment of just staring at each other, Jihoon finally speaks. 

"I do like you."  _There. he'd finally said._ "And I don't think it was a random kiss either." 

Taeil smiles warmly and Jihoon couldn't help but cup his face and kiss him. 

There it was again, that warm feeling at spreads from his lips to his ears, all the way down his spine. 

When Taeil tilts his head  _just so_ and opens allowing Jihoon's tongue to enter, the younger cannot help but groan into the kiss which Taeil swallows. 

_Yeah... this is more than just some random kiss._

"Me sneaking into your apartment doesn't mean I want to see the two of you making out on the couch!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild guess who said those last lines lol!
> 
> I know it took me a little while to update... forgive me! But thank you to everyone who've read and waited!
> 
> I just wanted to let you guys know that this story is also posted on my Block B Amino (Taeil's-Glasses). I received a message from a reader concerning it so no it's copied XD . It just happens to be a bit more tamed down there just because I don't want to cause any problems. 
> 
> Hope this chapter did some justice lol I'll see you guys next time~! Please leave a kudos/review (it helps XD)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction on here but hopefully it isn't too bad lmao


End file.
